Last Friday Night
by sasunaru43ver
Summary: A GerIta Fanfic. No real summary, sorry. Pairings: GerIta, Itacest, AmerIta(a little), Spamano, PruIta(a little)


Have you ever walked the halls of your school and say those couples that just seemed to be all over each other? Like they felt like they were in a room but they're not? I hated couples like that. I told myself I wouldn't be in a relationship like that. But after you walk away from that kinda thing... You feel like that you really just want to be held by someone.

I made my way outside, planning on skipping the rest of the day with Lovino. I waited near the sports field for him, sitting on the bleachers took a while but he ended up coming and sitting beside me.

"Why are we sitting here? I hate this part of the school."

"Because I didn't know where else to sit." I said, putting my things away and standing up. "You ready go?"

"Go where?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Anywhere that's not here. Let's go to that cafe down the street from here." I don't know why it matter to him where, he seemed to hated every place in this city. Or maybe most of the people. As Lovi and I were talking Alfred came up and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Sup Feli," He smiled then looked over to Lovino, he soon frown. "Is there anywhere you are that he isn't?"

"Shut up asshole." Lovi growled, looking straight at me. They both never liked each other. It was always like a competition with these two. "Can we just get the hell out of here? I'm getting sick looking at this guy."

"As if looking at you is a pretty sight. Say, Feli, why don't get rid of this guy and take me? Where you're going, I'm up for it."

"Um, no thanks." I replied with a smile and removed his arm. "I'm leaving out with Lovino for a reason. And I'm not really interested in going anywhere with you." I walked near Lovino who had a huge grin on his face.

"That's right bastard, stay away from my brother or else." With that, he left. I've been friends with Al but Lovino nor Alfred like one another. Every since we were kids and he found out that Al had a crush on me, he just wanted him to stay away from me.

When we got there we look a seat in the back. There were way too much people in the front. A lot of people wouldn't want to be near. "Why does that ass have to hang around you all the time? It sickens me." Lovino sighed, slumping in his seat. "I mean, doesn't he like that British guy in our History class anyway?"

"Yeah, he does. I think he's just playing, you shouldn't take it so serious. He is my friend."

"Friend or no friend, him hanging all over you like that pisses me off."

"... Are you jealous?" I smiled, giggling a little. His face became red and looked the other way.

"I'm am not.. I just don't like it... Even so... If I were, what would you do?" He grinned at me and moved closer, leaning over the table a little. I smiled and leaned closer to him to.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to tell me first."

"I'm not admitting to anything." He mumbled, leaning a little more to kiss me. "Then again, I would be mad if someone took your lips from me." Lovino moved back, looking right at my face. I blushed everywhere. I didn't think he was going to kiss me or claim my lips as his.

"Y-you're an idiot..." I was able to mumble out as I looked at the ground. Lovino laughed a little and got up, smiling down at me.

"Come here, follow me." He said, taking me hand and leading me into the bathroom. It was empty and quiet. I could hear the echo of our foot sets. Lovi walked into the last stall, taking me in with him.

My face glowed a dark red. "W-wait, Lovino... What is someone comes in?" I asked in a nervous voice. He had me pinned against the wall. "R-really, Lovino..."

"No one will know if you'll just shut up." He whispered in my ear, nibbling down my neck. I shivered then leaned back as he slipped his hand up my shirt. They were warm and smooth. I started to blush a deep red before he moved up and kissed me.

Slowly Lovino moved away and got down on his knees. He undid my pants and stroked my member, making me moan out a little louder. I couldn't tell him to stop, it felt too good. "L-Lovino... We shouldn't..." I tried to get him to stop. I never really like doing it in the public places. And he knows that!

I heard a small chuckle from Lovi as he stood up. He leaned in and kissed me again then smiled. "You worry too much, fratello. I wasn't going to do anything. But it has been a while since we've done anything too." He mumbled and fixed my pants. My face as a deep red and I couldn't think of anything to say. "Although, I want to know something..."

"... What?" I asked in a low voice.

"Are you really thinking about going back out with Alfred? I feel that's why you're being so distant to me..."

My eyes grew wide, feeling a little bit confused. After Al and I broke up he went out with that British guy. Coming to think of it, Lovino is kind of right. I have been putting space between up. But it's not because of Al.

"I'm sorry... No, don't like him anymore. That really was a mistake on my part thinking that he was right for me. That cheating bastard... Still, I'll try to be with you more often." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I never meant to negit you."

"I didn't say you were negating me."

"But you didn't say I wasn't."

He laughed a little and hugged me. "We should get out of here. I'm getting way too tired being here. The smell of coffee hurts." Lovino said as he peeked his head out to see if anyone was here. He then walked out and I followed.

"Anything gets you headache." I smiled, "Wanna take the bus home?" Lovi

nodded and smiled back. We waited at the bus stop together and alone. He held out his hand for me to take. To me, that was a little bit weird because he never like holding my hand in public. I still took it and stood closer to him.

As we got on the bus it was still a bit empty. Lovino kept a hold of my hand which made me smiled a lot. We had a quiet bus ride home that felt a kind of romantic. Lovino and I knew that we shouldn't be like this since we were young but I couldn't stop thinking that I love him.

I really hope he won't stop thinking it either...


End file.
